Come Home Soon
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: I leaned back against the balcony doors and whispered, "Come home soon, my love." The same wish/prayer I whispered every night since he had left.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: I leaned back against the balcony doors and whispered, "Come home soon, my love." The same wish/prayer I whispered every night since he had left.

A/N: Fluff piece...drabble-ish. This is set in my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this oneshot can be read as a standalone.

**Come Home Soon  
**

I stood on the balcony, peering into the darkness, praying that I might see the dark shapes of warriors crossing the snowy ground. I ignored the cold and the snow gently falling from the sky, wanting only to see some sign of my husband's return. The campaign against the Ettins had stretched on for months from the first attack in the middle of Quickening and it was now Yule... Nearly nine full months... Oh Aslan, I missed him.

I sighed, my breath turning into a white cloud before me, and then I finally walked back into our bedroom and closed the balcony doors. He wasn't coming home for Christmas, after all today was Christmas and only an hour before midnight. I leaned back against the balcony doors and whispered, "Come home soon, my love." The same wish/prayer I whispered every night since he had left.

Of course, I wasn't the only one missing a loved one this Christmas. Nearly everyone in the Cair was missing someone since the entire army had been deployed unless a soldier had been injured at the time of muster. The Queens, Aslan bless them, had still done their best to make sure spirits were high at home, but even the Christmas Day ball had been decidedly subdued, and I hadn't been the only spouse to leave somewhat early either.

I sighed again then hurried to change out of my formal gown, which was now quite damp due to my standing out in the snow. After brushing out my hair and braiding it, I picked up a box from where it had been sitting on my dressing table and carried it to our huge bed. I curled up under the heavy covers, more on his side than on mine, and opened the box, retrieving the letters that had been my comfort all through this campaign. I read them over and over during the long months, from oldest to newest whenever a new letter arrived and then again whenever I was missing him terribly. All but the last two letters already had their creases worn smooth.

I smiled a little as my fingers traced his signature and I couldn't help but whisper once more, "Please come home soon." I tried to ignore the slight worry over the fact that it had been over three weeks since I last received a letter from him or really any news had been received concerning the campaign. Instead, I committed my husband and the rest of the army into Aslan's paws.

I must have fallen asleep while re-reading the letters. Something was disturbing my sleep, pulling me back to consciousness. A soft pressure against first one eyelid then the other. Then there was a soft pressure against my neck, which tickled a little. But, I didn't fully wake up until I felt a draft of cold air. My eyes flew open and I was met by the sight of my husband leaning over me. The candle I had been using was still burning, so I had no difficulty at all in seeing his smile. "Merry Christmas, Wife."

I looked from him to the water clock; it was five minutes to midnight. Glancing down, I found out why there had been a sudden draft. The smug creature had pulled the covers down almost completely, ensuring that I would wake. I didn't say a word when I looked back at him. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him...not that he minded.

"That was a pleasant greeting. I should leave on long campaigns more often."

I hit him in the ribs.

"Well, perhaps not." He kissed me again then got into the bed. I suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing his armor and that the letters had been gathered up, returned to their box, and the box was back on my dressing table. He caught my questioning look and shrugged, "I didn't want to wake you until I was able to make up for it." With that, he pulled me close and kissed me once again. I snuggled as close as I could to his much warmer, much larger body, not even making a token protest when he unraveled my braid. Instead, I thanked Aslan that I no longer had to ask for my husband to come home soon. He was home...it was the perfect Christmas gift.

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, just another sweet little oneshot that I blame listening to Dixie Chicks' ****_Come Home Soon_**** on. More ****_Concealed_**** and ****_Don't Judge a Book_**** coming soon. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
